companyofheroes2fandomcom-20200213-history
ISU-152
The ISU-152 is an assault gun available from the Shock Motor cordination commander. It costs 760 manpower and 260 fuel. Performance The ISU-152 is a large armored assault gun with a phenomonal range, only matched by the Elefant and Jagdtiger. Its 152mm Gun-Howitzer fires devastating AP and HE shells which can obliterate tanks and infantry alike from afar. This tank should not be on the frontlines. Instead, it should be kept just behind the frontline, preferably defensively placed, to snipe enemy units. The ISU-152 should never be used in close combat due to its poor mobility and turn rate, making this pricey unit easy prey for Panthers and Panzer IVs. However, when used at the rear of the fight, backing SU-85s or T-34s, the effects are potentially devastating. Its long range enables it to remain out of reach of everything barring the Elefant and Jagdtiger. ISU-152s though, are easy prey for Elefants and Jagdtigers due to the disappointing penetration value of the gun, in raw stats being equal to the SU-85, which does not reliably penetrate German heavy armor.German players on the other hand can be confident that each and every shot from the Elefant's high velocity 88mm gun will penetrate and deal significant damage against the ISU-152. It is better for the ISU to back off and wait for the Elefant to be neutralized. This will require alot of planning and combined arms, however. Or, as both doctrines that contain the ISU contain direct strikes, a T-34 ram + IL-2 strike will neutralize it. The ISU-152's 152mm ML-20S main gun will annihilate squads of infantry in one or two shots. It is one of the few tanks in the game which need not fear AT guns as one shot will annihilate the crew with ease, if not, it would simply destroy the gun itself. The tank's 12.7mm DshK not to be trifled with as it is a decent AA MG and can keep a squad of infantry brave enough to try to sneak up on an ISU-152 at bay long enough for the immense tank to turn to open fire. The downside of the gun however is its reload speed. It is the slowest firing gun in the Soviet arsenal. Armament 152mm ML-20S This is ISU-152 main armament, it delivers a high explosive shells that can easily annihilates Infantry Squads or light vehicles, but has low rate of fire and low penetration, but when manages to penetrate, the damages was enough to destroy a medium tank like Panzer IV in 3 hits. 12.7mm DShK (Upgrade) DShK is costs 30 munitions, it can support tanks to kill flankers or just for made a target to be pinned, makes your main armament more chance to has easier kills, also, DShK can Damages Light Vehicles Effectively. History The ISU-152 was an upgrade of the SU-152 which mounted effectively the same weapon. Instead of being mounted on the Chassis of the KV-1 series, it instead was mounted on the chassis of IS Heavy tank line. The tank quickly gained a reputation as the Zveroboy or "beast killer", thanks to its reputation as the only Soviet Tank capable of destroying German tanks with ease. In real life, the devastating 152mm HE shells would have the power to crack enemy turrets open. Tactics Arriving only on the battlefield in the late game, this unit is a very potent unit in the Soviet arsenal. German tanks, previously thought to be safe, can be sniped across vast distances. Infantry squads approaching the assault gun will be blown to pieces. The tank is very dangerous, and as a result, the German player will usually want to turn it into a smoldering wreck of metal as fast as possible. The Soviet player must therefore keep the assault gun behind the frontline and keep it supported at all times. One unsupported ISU-152 is one dead ISU-152 due to flanking German tanks and the blitzkrieg ability. Artillery and bomb strikes is also something to be aware of, especially due to the bad mobility of the ISU-152. The ISU-152 is to be threated as a glass canon. Nonetheless, when not destroyed, the assault gun will prove devastating against most enemy units on the battlefield. *remember to support your ISU-152, unsupported ISU-152 is dead ISU-152 AbilitiesCategory:Tanks G-530 Concrete Piercing Round- ISU-152 fire a concrete piercing round capable of smashing through any battlefield obstacle and explode upon the target location. However, this ability is unreliable in terms of dealing damage to enemy tanks, and is advised to be used against static fortifications, such as bunkers. Category:Soviet